Transformers Season 2.5
by bw
Summary: What happened from 1986 up until the movie in 2005


Episode One: A New Force Enters the Match  
  
Air Raid couldn't wait to get to the rendezvous point. He was part of the welcoming committee that would welcome the first two new Autobots assigned to earth. It was the first day of the human's year 1986. With the extra force of Bruticus added to the Decepticons, there was a definite need for reinforcements the Autobot leader Optimus Prime had decided so the call was made to Cybertron to start moving some troops and for a new city built to house the added Autobot forces. Air Raid was flying over top of their leader Optimus Prime, a Cab over Axle Freightliner who was driving along the roadside next to Prowl, his second in command and close friend. Air Raid's job was to keep alert for Decepticon activity and for any sort of funny business. He enjoyed his job; getting to help guard the great Optimus Prime was exciting for the bot. Ever since being thrown back in time nine million years to help aid in the rise of Orion Pax into Optimus Prime he had looked at Prime as even more of a hero than most of his other troops did.  
  
"How are the skies looking Air Raid?" the police car below him radioed up to him. Prowl drove next to Prime, his white police car alternate mode shining in the bright winter day. It had snowed for the past few days but the skies had cleared up as the sun rose on the morning.  
  
Air Raid did a spin and flew low to say good morning, to the Autobots below him "The skies are looking good this morning Prowl, no signs of Deceptisuckers anywhere! I can't wait to get to the meeting point to meet Ultra Magnus!"  
  
At this point, Optimus Prime chimed in "I am excited to see Magnus too Air Raid as is Prowl I'm sure. He is a dear old friend. I look forward to his in person reports on what has happened while he was in command in my absence the past four million years."  
  
Prowl speed ahead as the road changed to one lane "I agree Magnus was definitely the best choice Optimus. Who will be leading now on Cybertron?"  
  
"For now Kup will. Magnus and I decided before Jet Fire went to Cybertron Kup was the best bot for the job, although he was very reluctant to take the position. When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker return to Cybertron they will assist him and help to choose a proper leader." Prime slowed down and transformed along with Prowl as they reached the landing base. The Autobots had constructed this base along with the humans as a landing strip for military planes coming back from exercises. This was the first time the base would be used for Autobot purposes and the humans had built a station on the complex to accommodate them.  
  
Eject saw that Prowl and Optimus Prime had arrived and opened the door for them to enter the building. Until more staff could be brought in He was in charge of operations here. Eject loved his job though even though he was the only Autobot here. While helping to observe incoming and outgoing traffic he could watch all of his favorite sports events, especially football. Once his fellow Autobots were in the building he radioed down to them.  
  
"Good morning Optimus! Morning Prowl!"  
  
"Eject, how are things here?" Prime asked as he and Prowl got onto the elevator to go to the top floor.  
  
"No Decepticon activity to report Prime! The past few nights have been beautiful, great Packers weather. I can picture Joe Montana passing to Jerry Rice for a TD right now!"  
  
Prowl shrugged at Prime as they rode up the elevator, he had no idea what Eject was talking about either. Eject had really taken to the humans sports, especially something called Football. Spike had tried to teach it to the Autobots once but he didn't get very far. There were some things the Autobots would never understand about the humans Prowl thought as they reached the top of the building.  
  
The main control room wasn't that big but the reddish brown interior reminded Optimus of the ark, their starship, and before being reactivated two years ago crypt for Four Million years. Walking up behind the station Eject sat at he asked for a status report.  
  
"Have Magnus and Raw Deal reported in yet?"  
  
"Yes, about two hours ago Optimus. I was watching Sportscenter and boo ya; they called in saying they would ETA in three earth hours. If you would like I can hail them so you can speak to them?"  
  
"No, they will hail us when Jet Fire enters orbit I'm sure, I have to make a conference call with the governor of Oregon to update him on the city plans we have drawn up. Scramble City will be a valuable asset in the fight against the Decepticons." With that statement Prime tapped a few buttons on the control panel in front of him to bring up the governor's teleconference screen"  
  
Prowl sat down next to Eject and logged into the Autobot network to monitor his mail. The Autobots had been helping some human computer programmers in California work on linking computers together through phone lines and had offered to test the system for them. On Cybertron, they had a similar system that went through a much-sophisticated system of machines that the humans hadn't progressed too yet so the phone lines would suffice for now. As he waited for his incoming mail to come in, he thought of his memories of Ultra Magnus and Raw Deal.  
  
Magnus was about his age, coming into the Autobot ranks around the same time he did. They hadn't known each other very well until Magnus became city commander of Iacon, the capital city of the Autobots. Prowl had helped train him to be a leader, although Magnus never seemed comfortable in the role. A council had decided Magnus would lead while the Autobots were gone, never realizing it would be four million years before the Autobots that left on the fabled treck to discover new sources of energy would return. The initial reports Magnus and Kup had sent in seemed to allude to the fact that Magnus over the four million years had become a competent leader, respected by all and feared by Decepticons. In private communications Magnus had told Prowl that Kup had been an invaluable source of help over they years, as had Xaaron and a few names he didn't recognize. Many neutrals had joined the ranks of the Autobots during one of the reigns of the Decepticons turning the tide towards them in the war. Shockwave had been a merciless tyrant ruling in place of Megatron, eradicating cities and everything in his way. The Autobots had turned the tide many times, helped by the reclusive Femme's at times and at times by many Neutral cities, whom became Autobots.  
  
Raw Deal was a completely different story in itself. He had been very young when the ark had left. Prowl remembered him as being a happy, cheerful optimistic bot eager to help whenever needed. Always a friendly hand he had looked up to a lot of the Autobots who had left on the ark like Ironhide and Hound but from the reports he had read in the past few days things seemed to have changed. Raw Deal was now an angry sure shot rebel who has rose in the ranks of the Autobots despite speaking out against many of the Autobots values. A few tragedies had befallen him but he had come out as Magnus described him "a hardened warrior and valuable alley." He continued to note that Raw Deal had been one of his most disciplined warriors, knowledgeable in war and military tactics but in all sorts of arts and sciences, even writing a novel and working with Autobot actors on two plays. Before the ark had left, there were never confirmed nor denied rumors he had made friends with some Decepticons. Ultra Magnus considered him one of his right hand men, never having an official rank but still considered a part of the senior staff that also included Kup, Xaaron, and before they left for Earth Grapple and Blaster. As Prowl sipped the last of his energon he mused that it would be interesting to see how Raw Deal was now, maybe his rebellious but disciplined attitudes would be a spark to light the fire under some of the Autobots in the ark.  
  
The mail had been light this morning, a security report from Ironhide concerning a scuffle between Gears and Brawn and a note form Sideswipe wishing him well on Earth and that he would write soon from Cybertron.  
  
A few hours later While Air Raid did loops and circles over the base, he detected a few human flights passing overhead and said hello to the pilots. When Vector Sigma had first gave life to the Ariel Bots they had been reluctant to get involved with the humans but recently some of them had attempted to be much nicer to the humans. Air Raid did a loop over a 747 when his comm. Line beeped and he moved back down below the clouds to prepare to the arrival of Jet Fire.  
  
"Prime, Jet Fire just hailed us; Ultra Magnus would like to speak to you."  
  
Optimus looked up from the paper he was reading. He had just returned from meeting he was at and was looking over a local newspaper. As the Autobots had become more involved with the humans, Prime had decided it would be very valuable to know what was going on in their lives. Every morning on his way out to do whatever he had to do he picked up three newspapers to read back at the ark. Since they were going to be here waiting for Jet Fire to arrive, it made sense to kill the time reading.  
  
"Eject patch him through to my terminal"  
  
Eject patched the communication through to the computer in front of Prime. "Ultra Magnus, how has the trip gone so far?" He noticed Raw Deal was looking down and has his optics closed.  
  
"So far so good, not a sign of Decepticon activity. We have made direct communication with Air Raid and will be landing in about ten minutes, Magnus out"  
  
Raw Deal looked up from where he was sitting, "I finished this report, your plan is great. I'm sure Grapple and Hoist will be able to handle it." He looked down and sighed, "I hope our fearless leader and his people can help us to take back Cybertron. They've been down four million years so we will see how rusty they are."  
  
Ultra Magnus looked over and sighed as well "You need to learn to speak more respectfully of your leader Raw Deal; after all it is he who will be leading us when we retake Cybertron. The past four million years have been rough I agree but with their help we will win on Cybertron and on Earth."  
  
Raw Deal stood up as Jet Fire started to land "Lets Hope old friend, let's hope."  
  
Autobot to Autobot  
  
Back at the Ark Sideswipe was saying his goodbyes when Ironhide came up to him "Sideswipe you say hello to Kup and Pipes and everyone else. Those Deceptacreeps are going to be in for a rude awakening soon enough."  
  
Sideswipe smiled at Ironhide "thanks old timer, keep the Ark warm for me I'm sure we will be back soon enough"  
  
With that, he transformed and rolled out of the Ark for the rendezvous point where his brother Sunstreaker and himself would meet Jet Fire and leave for Cybertron where they would join Kup and the others in working on a plan to retake Cybertron once again. The brother's firepower would be a huge asset to the team there and will be warmly welcomed.  
  
Autobot to Autobot  
  
Optimus and Prowl had gone outside to wait for Jet Fire to land when they saw him in the distance. He had been sent to pick up Ultra Magnus and Raw Deal from Cybertron as the first in a series of Autobots who would be reassigned as per Prime and Magnus's command decisions. Jet Fire hadn't really known Magnus in the old days before he crashed on earth. As a Decepticon scientist, he didn't get out much except for when he went on expeditions with Starscream and others. What he remembered of the city commander was that he was one of the most heroic of the Autobots, rising up in their ranks quickly. So it had been a please to have gotten the chance to spend time with him on this trip and to find that his memory had not failed him. Magnus was one of the finest bots he had ever had a chance to spend time with. When they landed, he let his passengers out and transformed.  
  
Optimus Prime was the first to meet them, Prowl staying back a bit in his usual quieter manner. Prime greeted Magnus with a handshake and embraced him "it's been way too long old friend."  
  
Magnus embraced him back and agreed, "Yes prime it has, it really has. It will be great to see everyone."  
  
Raw Deal was next to be greeted by Prime, who shook his hand as Magnus and Prowl greeted each other besides him. Immediately Prime noticed what Ultra Magnus had been talking about in his reports over the previous few months. There was a noticeable distance in the way Raw Deal carried himself, his handshake seemed distant and withdrawn. "Optimus Prime, in some parts of Cybertron you are considered to just be a legend, on the behalf of those who kept up their faith in you returning one day I am glad to see you."  
  
Optimus smiled under his mask at that remark "Well I'm glad I'm not considered a ghost by all. Soon we will go back to address the troops and rally everyone together on Cybertron and on Earth. Together our forces than win on both fronts."  
  
He looked over to Ultra Magnus, who had started to catch up on old times with Prowl "With your plan for our new Autobot City Ultra Magnus we will have a distinct advantage over the Decepticons here on earth. Now let's, roll back to the ark."  
  
Prime radioed Air Raid above them "Air Raid, we are going to start heading back towards the ark now, I want you above us watching for any sort of Decepticon activity." Air Raid radioed back in acknowledgement and flew off ahead to check things out.  
  
Next Optimus Prime turned and looked up at Jet Fire "Jet Fire fly back to the ark with Air Raid and pick up Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for departure to Cybertron. Send our thanks to Kup and everyone else and tell them we will be in touch soon."  
  
"Will I be staying there?"  
  
"See what Kup says Jet Fire, they could use your fire power I'm sure. Ultra Magnus what do you think?"  
  
Magnus brightened, happy Prime asked for his opinion "between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I'm sure they will cut down the Decepticons weaponry advantage down a lot. I would see what Kup wants you to do if it if alright by Prime." Jet Fire walked a few steps away "Alright, I will see you all soon". With that, he transformed and flew off to catch up with Air Raid. Once he was out of range Optimus Prime turned to his remaining Autobots "Alright its time to return to the ark, Autobots transform, and roll out".  
  
All four transformed and rolled for the highway and the ark, Ultra Magnus transforming into his new carrier truck mode and Raw Deal transforming into a Black Ford Taurus. There was so much awaiting them. 


End file.
